


Refined Degeneracy

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, Dark Comedy, F/F, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Izayoi Sakuya continues her duties as she fuels her penchant for subjugation.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Hong Meiling/Izayoi Sakuya, Izayoi Sakuya/Kirisame Marisa, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469726
Kudos: 12





	1. Domestication

A group of human villagers stood outside the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, headed by Seija Kijin. The human men brandishing swords and makeshift weapons such as pitchforks as they wore strange harlequin face paint.

Kijin wore similar facial application, completing the ensemble with a masculine purple suit. "REMILIA SCARLET! SACRIFICE YOURSELF AND YOUR RICHES TO THE HUMANS OF THE VILLAGE!" Looking upwards.

_"Excuse me, but milady is currently away."_

Seija lowered her head, meeting face to face with Sakuya. "You and that whore witch and shrine maiden may have thwarted my attempt to upturn society, but I no longer need the miracle mallet! I have followers!"

Sakuya giggled. "Meiling, are you serious?"

Meiling was bound and gagged nearby the crowd, attempting to protest her predicament.

Sakuya sighed. "You shall be reprimanded after this is done, Meiling. May I ask why you carry the appearance of a court jester, Kijin?"

"Tomes from the outside recall a man known as 'Joke Her' who performed miracles!"

"Such an endearing performance."

"I promised these men from the village they can have their way with you and the gate guard if they joined me!"

Sakuya smirked. "Just so you know, I am not above cutting down humans."

"Enough! You get what you fucking deserve!" Seija screeched, attempting to unleash a spellcard as she raised her hand. However, in a mere millisecond, the makeshift army she led fell to the ground.

"What?"

Sakuya walked forward, pressing the blade of a knife to Seija's throat. "You know, I am not bound to the spell card rules."

_"That's enough, Sakuya."_

Sakuya smiled, turning toward the voice. "Hello, Hakurei."

Reimu touched upon the ground, her footsteps light. "What did I tell you about causing trouble, Kijin?"

"Sorry..." Seija whispered, her tone unnaturally demure.

"You even fooled several human villagers into your scheme. It's time for your punishment at the shrine." Reimu turning towards Sakuya. "By the way, I haven't seen Marisa since the wedding."

"Oh, she is still within the mansion, attending to lady Flandre."

Reimu sighed. "Yakumo is even more insufferable as a married wife."

Sakuya giggled. "How fascinating." Looking upwards as Reimu began flight, Seija reluctantly in tow.

Sakuya looked towards the scene, the unconscious villagers strewn about. "I expect you to have this cleaned by sundown, Meiling." Meiling crying as she was still restrained, Izayoi walking towards the mansion.

****

Sakuya began walking towards her quarters, opening the doorway to the sight of a blonde woman in small stature embarked onto her bedding, clad in a thin transparent nightgown, complete with a false feline ear headband.

"Master has returned~" Sakuya remarked. With a snap of her fingers, Sakuya was already clad in white lace lingerie, false canine ears with a similar false tail apparatus. "Canines and felines are natural adversaries, don't you know, Kirisame?"

"Teach this bad kitty a lesson why don't ya?"

Sakuya embarked onto the bedding, proceeding to trace her hands across Marisa's abdomen. "You belong to me."

Marisa purred as Sakuya nibbled upon her neck. "C'mon, doggy..."

Sakuya bit into Marisa's neck, bruising the blonde's collar. "No talking back."

The pair began utilizing their tongues to explore every inch and crevice of their bodies, the domestic housepet performance turning into an unnaturally intimate display of affection between servant and magician.

"I love ya, Saku." Marisa cooed, embarking upon Sakuya as she laid in an embrace with the servant.

Sakuya closed her eyes. _"You smell heavenly, Kirisame. I tamed you nicely..."_

"We never went at it like this, Saku! Ya miss Remi that much?"

Sakuya sighed. "Maybe I spoke too soon..."

"But this kinky stuff is great! maybe ya can gag m-" In an instant, Kirisame's mouth was covered by a familiar plastic ball apparatus.

"Did I give you permission to speak out of turn?" Sakuya bringing a kiss to Marisa's forehead as the smaller woman began whimpering in response. "You are my pet for as long as you're here."

Marisa began creating loud noises from her apparatus, her face contoured into a pouting motion.

Sakuya giggled. "You're still defiant." Proceeding to remove the apparatus from Marisa's face. "Lady Flandre has taken a particular liking to you."

"Yeah, or I would be dead."

"How long to you plan to stay in particular? I would definitely like to see you use a litterbox."

Marisa pouted. "But ya always wag ya tail for Remi!"

"Well, I am a bit concerned, she is taking leaps into maturity."

"Ya scared she's gonna get laid and won't need ya around to spoil her?"

"Your bedside manner is uncouth, Kirisame."

"Bein a lil kitty is definitely better than hearin about how big my dad's junk is from Yukarin."

Sakuya giggled. "You still allow Yakumo to get under your skin? How childish."


	2. Dragon's Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya attends a meeting between magicians, to her dismay.

Sakuya silently poured tea around the roundtable within Voile as Marisa recounted a lurid affair.

"And that's when I harvested Kourin's mana! Seamen is important to my research! I let him do it in my mouth and I spat it out into a jar!"

Narumi sat in silence, attending her first gathering of magicians, a dumbfounded visage adorned her stone cold features.

In turn, Alice gave the woman next to her an impassioned glare, a direct indication of anger of the fact Kirisame allowed herself such intimate contact with a male, let alone ingest their semen.

Patchouli silently ingested her tea, her observation deadpan. "Our conversations usually end up like this."

Narumi emerged from her seating, bowing in respect. "I shall take my leave." Walking out of the library.

 _"Whore..."_ Alice whispered.

"C'mon Alice, don't cha remember missin me so much ya made a doll of me?"

"I didn't know you let that shopkeeper sully your body! Harlot!"

"Ya don't remember tyin me and Rei up and gettin all kinky?" Marisa said, her tone coy and mischievous.

Tears swelled in Alice's eyes. "But Kirisame... I want to be the only one to experience your delicate body..."

Marisa smiled, placing her index finger onto Margatroid's lips. "Don't worry Alice, I don't waste any of my love for anythin."

Margatroid began spontaneously sucking upon Marisa's finger, her previous jealousy manifesting into attraction.

Patchouli sighed, opening a tome entitled _"120 Days of Sodom",_ nonchalantly reading the obscene contents of the novel as Marisa and Alice began a lurid display of interlocking their tongues.

Sakuya's body began getting warm as she looked upon the scene, practically frozen as she looked upon Marisa and Alice caressing one another.

"Are we having shellfish today, Izayoi?" Patchouli's observation flippant.

Sakuya blushed. "W-Well, I shall step out." Bowing promptly.

****

Sakuya walked outside the mansion, walking across the front garden within the cool evening breeze, her thoughts filled with lewd descriptions. _"To think_ _Kirisame would be so bold..."_

"Hey, Saku!" Meiling chirped, walking towards the aforementioned servant, her clothes ragged and body drenched in sweat.

"Shouldn't you be standing by the gate?"

"C'mon, shouldn't I get a break after moving all those villagers?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Sakuya noted, her gaze inspecting Meiling from head to toe. The youkai's centuries of martial arts training forging her body. Meiling's abdominal muscles and stature being points of interest, Izayoi's features emblazing red.

"Hey Sakuya, are you alright, your face is getting super red, are you catching a cold?"

"It's nothing, Meiling..."

In an instant, Sakuya was swept off her feet, finding herself within Meiling's arms. "C'mon, something's the matter. Otherwise you would have stopped time!"

"You wouldn't understand." Sakuya stated, now standing behind Meiling. "I would hope you wouldn't procrastinate in your duties with milady's absence." Making the statement as she walked towards the front entrance of the estate.

****

Sakuya laid within her quarters, promptly massaging herself in the nude within her bedding, the scene illuminated by dim candlelight. _"KIrisame squatting within the mansion and Meiling... I'm such an unrefined servant, two playthings at my fingertips."_

_"I could never indulge in my urges, milady was a higher priority. But Kirisame willingly lets herself be my plaything, yet she's bold enough to indulge in the puppeteer in my watch. I will take adequate measures to discipline her."_

Sakuya began making numerous undignified moans, bucking her hips higher and higher as she screamed in climax.

 _"I'm in ecstasy..."_ Sakuya whispered, closing her eyes.

_"I knew it."_

Sakuya immediately opened her eyes, irises as blue as the ocean and a red mane of hair covered her sight. "You happy to see me?" Meiling completely nude, sweat dripping from her body.

Sakuya attempted to escape Meiling's grasp despite her exhaustion, Meiling promptly interlocking lips with Izayoi, the latter woman's thighs clutching onto the former's right leg.

The pair of gatekeeper and servant disconnected, saliva trailing their lips. "I'm your plaything?" Meiling said, her smile mischievous.

Meiling's right hand traced downwards, moving downwards from Sakuya's abdomen to her inner thigh, energy emanating. "I think you got a bit big for your britches with Remi gone, head maid."

"So you've finally woken up, useless gate guard."

Meiling smiled, inserting an index finger into Sakuya's opening, Izayoi violently bucking her hips in response.

Sakuya's breathing turned ragged, sweat drenching her slim figure as she tightly gripped the bedsheets. _"I yield..."_ Her tone managing to be refined, yet unnaturally demure.

"Maybe you'll get good enough for two fingers." Meiling noted, peppering kisses along Sakuya's chest, motioning downwards across Izayoi's abdomen.

Sakuya looked downwards. _"Don't you dare..."_

Meiling continued, reaching Izayoi's inner thigh. within her sight a neatly trimmed thatch of silver pubic hair.

Meiling inserted her tongue between Sakuya's folds, Izayoi immediately clutching the back of Meiling's head as metaphorical shockwaves rippled through her nervous system.

Meiling emerged, tongue coated in vaginal discharge. "Your 'plaything' made you scream, head maid."

 _"Shut up..."_ Sakuya whispered, Meiling crawling upwards to her side. "What happened to your elegance?"

Sakuya smiled. "You continue to be foolish."

"There's the Head Maid I know! Do you think you know when Remi is coming back?"

"I believe her return is scheduled for tomorrow." Sakuya noted, nestled within Meiling's embrace, closing her eyes.


	3. Devil's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia Scarlet finally returns from her rendezvous from the former hell. However, Izayoi receives a startling revelation.

Remilia entered through the exquisite doorway, her swagger confident as she entered the confines of the mansion, holding hands with Komeiji Satori, the aforementioned Komeiji blushing profusely.

Sakuya bowed, diligently standing by the doorway awaiting her master's return. "Welcome home, my lord."

Remilia smiled. "Meiling told me you brought yourself a new pet." Her gaze transfixed on Kirisame, the aforementioned blonde kneeling in a manner reminiscent of a feline, albeit in her regular attire.

"I'm doing my due diligence to train her." Sakuya noted.

Remilia turned to her left, blushing profusely as she gave Satori a quick kiss on the cheek. "Would you be so kind to wait in the lobby, my dear?" Komeji refraining from speech, her third eye fluttering in bliss.

Remilia set her sight to Sakuya. "Come, head maid, it's important."

"Yes, milady."

****

Remilia sat on the edge of the bedding within her accommodations, blushing profusely. "S-Sakuya san..."

"Yes, milady?"

"Well, me and Satori got to thinking."

"Yes?"

"I want to spend the week, alone."

Sakuya bowed. "Yes, milady."

"No, I mean. I want us to be alone."

"Excuse me, what do you mean?"

Remilia took a deep breath, making eye contact with Sakuya. "You are relieved of your duties for the week, think of this as a vacation."

Sakuya lost all pigment in her features, her body practically freezing in place "M-Milady..."

Remilia sighed. "I knew you would get like this, please leave at once."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Sakuya groaned, her cadence pathetic.

****

Sakuya walked into her quarters, her temperament desperate. "Kirisame... What are you doing?" Observing Kirisame's removal of the collar.

"Ah, It's been fun Saku, but Remi kicked ya out and I ain't really got any reason ta stay." Having overheard the previous conversation.

Promptly, Sakuya immediately pulled Marisa into an embrace. "I don't have much reason to be here. milady kept my soul guarded."

"Jeez! Ain't ya got Meiling to keep ya company?"

Sakuya began blushing, tears streaming down her face. "My relationship with the gate guard is complicated, to say the least..."

Marisa sighed, placing a hand onto the back of Izayoi's head. "Ya can crash with me and Rei at the shrine!"

Sakuya emerged from Marisa's chest. "But I would never impose!"

"Pssh, don't worry bout it. Rei is so lonely she would kill herself if not for me!"

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon, the evening is young, let the love doctor hear all ya problems!"

****

Reimu sighed. "You disappear in a bid to hide from Yakumo and now you tell me The Devil is no longer in need of her hound?"

"Yep!" Marisa exclaimed. "ya shoulda seen it, she was clingin to me on the broom!"

Sakuya blushed. "I apologize for my lack of refinement..." seated next to Reimu and Marisa around the kotatsu, blushing with her hands nestled into her inner thigh, clad in nothing but simple white undergarments.

"Of course somebody like you couldn't hold their liquor. It was hilarious seeing vomit on your dress."

"C'mon, quit teasin her!"

Reimu giggled. "Well, this is such an unprecedented situation."

"We're gonna show Saku the common life is amazin!" Marisa exclaimed, removing articles of clothing.

Reimu yawned, removing her blouse as she began lowering her skirt.

Sakuya proceeded to lay onto the modest bedding, slowly closing her eyes, Reimu and Marisa joining thereafter.

 _"I've never seen Remilia's dog so vulnerable."_ Reimu whispered, taking note of the servant's silver hair glistening in the moonlight, Sakuya slowly breathing as she laid on her side, Reimu utterly entranced by Izayoi's porcelain skin.

Reimu slowly raised her left arm, caressing Sakuya's hair.

 _"Cute, ain't she?"_ Marisa whispered, embracing Reimu from behind, peppering kisses onto Reimu's upper back.

_"Guess you enjoyed the confines of the Devil's playhouse."_

_"Saku is way kinkier and fun than ya."_

_"Yet you came crawling back to me."_

_"Yeah, I'm a magic little kitty."_ Marisa whispered, closing her eyes.


	4. Reunion Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya becomes acclimated to a new wardrobe after a visit to the forest.

Reimu awakened, rubbing her eyes. "Good mornin sleepyhead!" Marisa exclaimed, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Reimu's forehead.

A small smile crept up Reimu's lips. "I missed your annoying adorability."

Reimu scanned the confines of the shrine, the surroundings organized and cleaned in an unnaturally proficient manner.

"You know you currently aren't employed, Izayoi? Do you usually clean in your undergarments?"

"Well, your shrine is usually unkempt."

"Aw c'mon Rei! Don't ya want a sexy maid round here?"

"You're the one who holds sexual feelings for Izayoi."

"C'mon, ya just as bad as me! I know the things ya do with Kasen!"

"The _shinigami_ is too dense to pick up on her advances, she required my company."

"Ya were just a quick fuck!"

Hakurei immediately sprang upward, her _sarashi_ unwrapping, revealing her modest chest. "I'm going to exterminate you for your disobedience!" brandishing numerous talismans in her right hand.

"Ya on!" Marisa shouted, brandishing her mini hakkero from her undergarments.

Sakuya giggled. "Are your mornings usually like this?"

"Me and Rei are super competitive!"

"Even in manners of fornication?"

"Yep!"

Reimu scanned Sakuya from head to toe, finding her attire unsatisfactory. "I would like to forget that dress." Taking note of Izayoi's light blue and white ensemble.

"I wasn't aware you previously had a servant, Hakurei."

"She was a useless piece of metal." Reimu said, her train of thought trailing as she began her morning preparation. "Anyway, you need new clothes."

Sakuya inspected her garments, making a pointed inquiry. "It seems this is ill fitting for somebody of my position?"

"Alice owes me a favor!" Marisa exclaimed, buttoning her vest.

"I would love to see what Margatroid has in mind for leashing Remilia's dog." Reimu noted.

****

Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire were gathered around a small makeshift theater with Margatroid's accommodations, Alice performing a lurid performance utilizing hand puppets resembling Kirisame and Morichika.

 _"Wow Kourin, what big ba- eyes you have!"_ Alice said, her tone very blatantly mocking and artificial, maneuvering "Marisa" with her right hand.

 _"I shall take advantage of your vulnerable family situation in exchange for sexual favors!"_ Alice said, carrying the same dismissive impression, immediately colliding both of her hands together in a fashion reminiscent of fornication.

In unison, the three fairies shouted. "WE DON'T LIKE THIS, MISS ALICE!" proceeding to leave the cottage one by one.

Alice sighed, immediately throwing the wooden apparatus into her fireplace, taking a seat onto her couch.

One by one, Marisa, Reimu and Sakuya entered the abode, immediately making themselves comfortable.

"Heya Alice!" Marisa exclaimed, jumping onto Margatroid's side. "Ya know that favor ya owe me?" Kissing Alice on the cheek.

Alice pouted. "So I can watch you get taken from behind by that disgusting merchant?"

"Nah, my crotch still hurts from the last time me and Kourin did it! Remember that party at the shrine?"

 _"I'd like to forget,"_ Alice whispered.

"Well, we need ya to make Saku some new clothes!"

Alice inspected Izayoi from head to toe, the tattered outfit unusual. "I'm guessing this is a particular situation?"

****

Izayoi walked outside of Margatroid's bedroom, carrying an unusually embarrassed appearance upon her features. "This is unusual..." Sakuya wearing a shirt with black and white horizontal stripes, a loose white cardigan, black shorts, and black boots with silver buckles, in addition to a plain black choker.

"That's hella sexy!" Marisa exclaimed.

Reimu scanned Sakuya from head to toe. "You're certainly groomed well."

Alice cleared her throat. "Her measurements are certainly more impressive than she lets on." Her face reddened.

"We gotta go on a night in the town!" Marisa exclaimed. "You're comin too, Alice!"

Alice turned away from Marisa. "If you insist..."

"How do you believe we're funding this outing of yours, Kirisame?" Reimu inquired.

"Oh, I did some things for Kourin~" Marisa said, moving her right arm upward and downward with thumb and index fingers circled in a jerking motion, twitching her left middle finger as she opened her mouth and moved her tongue.

In unison, Alice, Reimu and Sakuya bared a resentful grimace across their features.

"I wish I didn't ask."

****

The quartet strode through the human village, numerous onlookers taking notice of Sakuya's attire.

"I'm not used to this manner of dress..." Sakuya noted.

"Ya look great!" Marisa exclaimed, taking hold of Sakuya's left hand with her right, Izayoi blushing in response.

Almost as if on instinct a boundary opened, Yakumo emerging. "I see you four are on your womanly stroll~"

Marisa sighed. "Yes, mother."

"I just wanted to invite you to our anniversary ceremony~"

"Ya just got married!"

Sakuya bowed. "It would be a pleasure."

Alice and Reimu began snickering from the sheer schadenfreude of Marisa's situation.

"Well, I have always wanted to see the genetic stock Kirisame is spawned from." Alice noted.

"Ya don't have to put it like that..."

Reimu smiled. "This will be interesting."

****

Sakuya bowed. "I hope this meal will be satisfactory, Mister Kirisame." In direct reference to rows of delicacies native to the outside world, such as _sushi_ and exotic fruits.

Yochiro laughed. "I could use a maid, you sure that little brat will take you back?"

"I wouldn't refer to the mistress in such a fashion." Sakuya said, taking a seat next to Reimu around the kotatsu.

Marisa immediately turned to the male seated on her right, whispering into her father's ear. _"Hey, don't get on her bad side. She can stop time and cut off ya mushroom."_

Yochiro's face contorted into one of discomfort, promptly attempting small talk. "So uh, miss Izayoi, how did you meet my daughter?"

"She broke into milady's sanctuary and became my pet from then on," Sakuya said, a mischievous, yet playful expression adorning her features.

Marisa blushed. "C'mon..."

Yukari giggled. "Oh, but are you familiar with these?" Yukari said, throwing a collection of photographs onto the middle of the kotatsu.

Reimu, Alice and Sakuya burst into unhinged giggling at the sight laid bare before them, a collection of numerous photographs of Kirisame as a toddler.

"C'mon Yukarin!"

Yakumo laughed. "Is it wrong of a mother to see their daughter's first moments?"

"I'd rather be left alone..."

Yochiro laughed. "Well, you four can stay the night! Me and Yukari will have a wild night at her place! Maybe even include that fox girl!" A large boundary opening from behind.

"Don't have too much fun, dear!" Yakumo exclaimed, following her spouse.

 _"Bye.."_ Marisa whispered.

****

All four women were in a blatant state of inebriation, stripped down to their undergarments, Marisa having found it prudent to utilize her father's cellar. "How are ya enjoyin dad's collection?"

"Child's play." Reimu said, laying upon the magnificent bedding of Yochiro's accommodations. "This feels just as amazing as the last time I was here. However, I was on my knees."

Marisa pouted. "I still can't believe dad watched Kourin fuck ya."

Alice sighed. "What do you two see in that creep?"

"That's besides the point. What's the favorite thing you've done to Kirisame?" Sakuya inquired, seated within the bedding.

Alice smilied, joining Sakuya. "Have you ever bound Kirisame?" Licking her lips.

"Of course~" Sakuya said, snapping her fingers.

"W-What's goin on?" Marisa exclaimed, her arms and legs suddenly bound. Alice, Reimu and Sakuya laid beside her.

"Hey! I ain't against all of ya at the same time bu-" The familiar apparatus suddenly restricting her speech.

"It's about time you faced repercussions." Reimu said, in sultry manner as she lowered her head into Marisa's groin region.

Sakuya smiled in the direction of the woman across from her. "Would you partake first, Margatroid?"

Alice remained silent, proceeding to engulf her mouth across Marisa's left breast, a muffled moan emerging from Kirisame.

Marisa bucked her hips as Reimu stimulated her folds with her tongue, her screams muffled.

Marisa relaxed her body, completely exhausted, whimpering.

Sakuya giggled as the restraints and ballgag were removed from Marisa almost instantaneously. "You're a communal feast."

All four women began engaging in drunken laughter as they laid in an embrace, the large bedding barely accommodating the women as they laid to rest.


	5. Devil's Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia beckons Meiling to retrieve Sakuya following Satori's abruptly short visit.

Marisa awakened to the sensation of Reimu peppering kisses onto the back of her neck.

"Feelin lovey today, huh?"

 _"Just returning the favor."_ Reimu whispered. _"Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?"_

Marisa turned to face Reimu. "C'mon Rei, the reason ya eyes are so baggy is all the sleepin!" Marisa promptly kissing Reimu's eyelids as she made the observation.

Marisa stretched, emerging from the bedding. "C'mon, I smell breakfast."

Reimu pouted. "Fine."

****

Sakuya and Margatroid began conversing over a kotatsu filled with platters of rice, fish, miso and various fruits.

"Tell me, Izayoi. Are you versed in the field of hypnosis?"

"Excuse me?"

Margatroid retrieved a small gold coin attached to a string from her person. "This contraption is so simple, yet you'll have anyone at your fingertips."

"I find it hard to believe you can replicate the effects of Udongein's eyes with such a simple parlor trick."

Alice gave Sakuya a pointed glare, almost as if Izayoi's statement was a grave insult. "Just so you know, Hypnosis is a martial art from the heavens."

"May I ask why you have never mentioned this until this moment?"

"Because the spell card rules forbid immediate victory, it's very disappointing."

"Can I receive a demonstration?"

"It's your funeral." Alice stated, with a smirk.

Sakuya fixated her gaze to the small coin, her eyes moving from side to side in tune with Margatroid's movements.

Izayoi was sent into a trance, beginning to lose all cognitive thought, the scene immediately interrupted by Reimu and Marisa entering the common area.

"Good morning." Reimu stated, in a deadpan tone.

Margatroid promptly hid her contraption onto her person. "O-Oh, hello Hakurei and Kirisame!"

Izayoi blinked, attempting to regain her composure. "S-Salutations."

"Are ya aight Saku?" Marisa inquired, taking a seat next to Margatroid, Reimu seating herself beside Izayoi.

Soon thereafter, Yochiro emerged from a boundary, cradling his posterior. "I'm never doing that with you again!"

Yukari emerged, giggling. "What's wrong, love? Never pegged you for a coward."

Promptly, Marisa burst into extreme laughter. "YA GOT PEGGED DAD?"

Sakuya, Alice and Reimu promptly began laughing, nearly forgetting their feast within this moment.

****

Remilia stared longingly towards the _satori_ Seated in front of her on the balcony.

Komeji's third eye directly gazed upon Remilia, Satori immediately blushing. "We haven't even had our morning tea..."

Remilia smiled. "I'm charismatic at all times, even in the sheets."

Meiling promptly emerged from the nearby doorway, adorning a somewhat revealing _qipao_ as she promptly served tea to the two women.

"Providing eyecandy to us, Meiling?"

Meiling blushed. "I hope Sakuya will enjoy this..."

"Meiling, could you tend to the gardens? We have business to attend to."

"Yes ma'am." Meiling's tone visibly exhausted. "Jaooo..." Leaving the balcony.

Satori promptly emerged from her seating, embarking upon Scarlet's lap. "So, you leave your guard in your servant's stead?"

"Meiling doesn't ask questions, love."

Satori leaned forward, closing her eyes as her mouth nearly met with Remilia's, however.

"Wait!" Satori exclaimed. "How long have I been here?" Immediately reeling as she widened her eyes.

"For just a couple of days, love."

"I have to get going! Koishi needs my supervision!"

"W-What?"

"I would love to stay. However, I need to return underground immediately."

Remilia stared upon Komeji's backside as the aforementioned satori took flight away from the mansion's balcony, mouth agape as she was denied coitus.

****

Marisa, Alice, Reimu and Sakuya laughed as they left the establishment, entering the crowded square.

"Yukarin is great!" Marisa exclaimed, clutching her abdomen as she walked through the bustling crowd.

"You literally hid from her and your father in Scarlet's mansion a week ago," Reimu stated, in a heavily blunt fashion.

Three figures approached the quartet, immediately recognizable as Sumireko Usami, Kosuzu Motoori and Fujiwara no Mokou. Kosuzu and Sumireko holding hands.

"Heya Kosu, Sumi!" Marisa exclaimed, greeting the trio. "Those two look like ya kids, huh Fuji?"

Mokou laughed. "Well, in a way."

Sumireko pouted. "I'll have you know, my relationship with Mokocchi is much more of a sibling variety." Kosuzu giggling in response to Sumireko's verbose statement.

"So. anyway, do you have information on the conflict between the Taoists and Buddhists?"

"Wha?" Reimu replied, very obviously unaware of the aforementioned event.

Sumireko frowned. "You mean to tell me you don't resolve anything unless Yakumo tells you?"

"That implies I listen to Yakumo."

Sumireko smirked. "I'm going to finish this without you then! C'mon, Kosuzu and Mokocchi!"

Kosuzu giggled. "Isn't she great?" following Usami's lead as the trio walked past.

As the group regained their bearings, Hong Meiling greeted the quartet. "Y-Yeah, guess I left my post."

"You certainly cleaned up, gatekeeper." Sakuya said, scanning Meiling's wordrobe from head to toe. Blushing as she took a step forward.

Sakuya turned behind her, Marisa giving words of encouragement. "C'mon Saku, ya had fun with us but it's time to come back!" Reimu yawning in disinterest. "Wanna come back to my place, Alice?" Marisa taking hold of Margatroid's posterior, Alice giving a small yelp in response.

Sakuya sighed. "Let us return."

****

Izayoi entered the mansion following a serene walk in lieu of an airborne journey, Remilia immediately standing within the lobby, tears in her eyes. "S-Sakuya-san..."

In an instant, Remilia jumped into Sakuya's arms, crying. "I missed you so much, Satori had to go and..."

Sakuya smiled. "Excuse me for my improper attire." Having returned to her common manner of dress.

Remilia looked upwards, smiling. "Maybe it's my own fate we are reunited."

Sakuya giggled. "Are you sure you don't want me around?"

Remilia smiled. "Meiling was an excellent lure, am I correct?"

Sakuya looked behind her, Meiling giving a faint smile.

Sakuya blushed. "Will it be suitable to commune with the gate guard?"

"Yes, head maid."

****

Sakuya and Meiling sat on the roof of the mansion, staring upon the numerous lights in the night sky.

"Did you have fun with the humans?"

Sakuya turned towards the woman beside her, her temperament bashful. "Perhaps."

"I can tell you were getting tired of the uniform."

"You speak as if I ever tire of the mistress."

"Do you remember when we found you outside the mansion? We never thought we would find a small child with white hair!"

Sakuya smiled. "What might have been a distant memory for me could be a recent occurrence to you, after all."

"You were definitely cuter!" Meiling exclaimed, her statement punctuated by a knife directly stopping at her fingertips.

"Impressive, gatekeeper."

"You always threw them at me! I was bound to learn to stop them eventually!"

Sakuya brandished a similar implement as Margatroid, a small golden coin hung by a piece of string. "There's something you can do for me, Meiling."

Meiling observed the implement as Sakuya moved the string from side to side.

"Meiling, you shall pledge absolute loyalty to m-" Sakuya's statement interrupted by a sudden kiss.

Meiling disconnected, saliva trailing her tongue. "Sakuya, you know you do not need hypnosis for me to become your dragon."

Sakuya gave a solemn, cool laugh. "Maybe so." Closing her eyes as she leaned upon Meiling's shoulder, the pair enveloped by the night sky.


End file.
